Hinata
by leptop siunyil
Summary: "Aku berusaha memahami Hinata berbeda... tapi dia mengurung diri diruangan 4x4 meter selama tiga tahun dan itu membuatku ikut gila!"
1. Chapter 1

disc Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata menguap lebar sambil melirik jam dimejanya. tangannya memencet mencet remot tv ditangannya. Acara tv hari sabtu selalu membosankan seperti biasa

Dengan bosan Hinata mulai memeluk lututnya termenung. Hinata tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk difikirkan atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tak memikirkan apapun selama tiga tahun kebelakang. Sebenarnya Hinata dikenal pendiam sejak ia keluar dari rahim ibunya tapi baru sejak lulus SMU semua hidupnya menjadi abu-abu. Beberapa jam Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya dengan dance ala penyanyi korea, hanya untuk memastikan semua makanan yang masuk keperutnya tercerna dengan baik.

Hinata mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, ia menghentikan pemutar musik dihp nya karena telinganya mulai berdengung dan agak nyeri. Siapapun tahu hidup Hinata membosankan tapi Hinata tak peduli. Hinata suka tinggal ditempat kecil yang setidaknya bisa melindunginya dari tatapan leser semua orang dan tatapan lapar para pria dilingkungannya.

"Aku akan keluar... ada yang ingin kau beli?" Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada kakanya Neji yang berisi kata tidak. tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Setelah terdengar suara Neji menutup pintu Hinata keluar dari kamaranya tanpa suara. Entah sejak kapan Hinata terbiasa dengan kenyataan dirinya sendirian dan itu bukan masalah.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Disebrang rumahnya ada rumah yang cukup besar milik warga desa yang terbilang kaya untuk ukuran warga desa kecil seperti konoha. Ada seorang pria yang tidur dilantai atas. Itu kesimpulan yang Hinata dapat setelah setahun memperhatikan rumah itu. Pagi ini pria itu membuka jendela dengan wajah ceria tak seperti pria kebanyakan yang selalu memasang tampang malas saat bangun tidur. Pria itu duduk dikursi yang langsung menghadap kejalan raya yang sempit sebenarnya. Ia terlihat mulai melahap makanan didalam cup yang ia pegang dengan wajah senang yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"aku tidak mengerti..."gumam Hinata sambil menggapai gapai hp nya diatas meja. Setelah ia dapatkan ia mulai mengetik pesan untuk Neji "tolong belikan aku ramen yang memakai cup" Hinata melempar hp kekursinya setelah memastikan pesannya telah terkirim.

Sudah hampir pukul sembilan pagi. Pria itu mulai menutup jendela dan menyeret ranselnya dengan cuek. mungkin sudah waktunya ia pergi kuliah dan diwaktu bersamaan terdengar suara Neji membuka pintu yang langsung membuat Hinata lari dan kembali mengunci diri dikamar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu mulai menenangkan nafasnya yang agak memburu karena kaget.

"Aku tinggalkan didepan tv ramenmu. aku pergi?" Neji tahu dia takan mendengar jawaban tapi ia masih memiliki harapan kecil untuk adiknya. Hinata kembali keluar setelah memastikan Neji pergi. Hinata mulai menyeduh ramennya sambil menonton drama di tv. Ia memasukan sedikit mi kemulutnya, memakannya perlahan,"apa ini rasanya bahagia?" fikir Hinata tak yakin karena baginya hanya terasa seperti makanan toko lainnya.

ting tong

Itu pasti bukan Neji, hinata yakin. dengan takut-takut Hinata membuka pintu sedikit hanya untuk memastikan orang asing itu tahu ada orang didalam,"Neji?"

,"eu... N neji sudah b berangkat." Pria diluar harus memicingkan telinganya karena suara Hinata yang seperti berbisik,"Kau Hinata?"

Blam...

Hinata langsung lari kekamarnya panik. Ada yang mengenalinya dan itu menakutkan.

...

...

..

,"Oi Neji!" Neji tetap berjalan meski lebih pelan hingga kedua temannya menyeimbangkan langkah mereka,"Kau tidak bisa lebih tenang?" Neji mendengus melihat wajah Naruto yang malah cengengesan. Mereka mulai berjalan bersama hingga Naruto memisahkan diri kegedung olahraga sementara Neji keperpustakaan yang entah kenapa masih diekori oleh Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu Hinata." Neji menghentikan langkahnya agak tertegun namun ia kembali berjalan,"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku.."

"Diamlah." potong Neji dengan nada dingin. ia mempercepat langkahnya tapi Sasuke tak menyerah ia mengikuti langkah Neji dan menarik kerah bajunya sebelum membantingnya. Neji meringis sesaat namun ia tak bicara. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perilaku Sasuke kali ini karena ia tahu jika ia bicara sedikit saja Sasuke akan terus bertanya ini dan itu. Neji bangkit berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya,"sial." umpat Neji merada benar benar malu.

,"Neji berengsek!" Neji tetap berjalan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Kali ini saja, abaikan si gila Uchiha itu.

Neji memutar jalan berusaha menghindari Sasuke lagi tapi Sasuke tetap bisa menemukannya, itu jelas membuat Neji benar-benar frustasi,"Baiklah... baiklah... bisa kau hentikan? kau membuatku gila..." pasrah. Neji akhirnya menyerah. Keadaan konyol hari ini membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita yang dikejar pacaranya yang ketahuan selingkuh. Itu jelas hal bodoh.

,"aku mendengarkan..."

,"tak ada yang bisa kukatakan. ayo kerumah..." Neji mendahului Sasuke memasuki mobil sahabatnya.

'kau pulang?' Hinata mengirim pesan singkat pada Neji saat suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Ya... aku bersama temanku." Jawab Neji langsung. Hinata mengernyit bingung, sudah sangat lama Neji tak pernah mengajak temannya kerumah,"dia Sasuke... dulu dia akrab denganmu."

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya kedinding. Entah sejak kapan kata akrab bisa membuat seseorang sangat ketakutan.

"A apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji lagi-lagi keluar dari rumah. Sasuke mengikutinya, Neji menyerahkan hp nya dan memperlihatkan detetan sms yang dikirim Hinata padanya.

,"kau sudah mengerti?" Sasuke hanya diam masih membaca deretan pesan singkat dari Hinata,"itulah Hinata... Dia gadis aneh."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Hinata sakit dan mau tidak mau membuat hidupku ikut sulit! Jadi tolong lupakan saja adiku."

"kau ingin aku mengabaikannya?"

"Benar! Jika bisa aku sendiri akan mengabaikannya juga."

,"Apa?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan,"Apa benar kau kakaknya?"

"kau tidak lihat? Aku masih disini karena aku kakaknya!" Suara Neji meninggi merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke,"Kau tidak mengerti... aku berusaha memahi Hinata yang berbeda! tapi Hinata mengunci dirinya diruangan empat kali empat meter selama tiga tahun dan itu membuatku ikut gila! kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang memandangku sekarang?"

"Kau malu? Terserah saja... aku berbeda darimu." Sasuke membuka pintu hendak menemui Hinata namun ia terkejut saat ia melihat gadis kecil itu telah diambang pintu. Sambil menahan isak ia menempelkan jarinya kebibir, meminta Sasuke diam. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata kembali masuk kekamarnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ga nyangka ternyata ada yang review :D makasih makasih...

maaf sebelumnya agak kurang lengkap :3

Menjadi bahan gunjingan dan diganggu oleh para pria aneh dilingkungannya. Hinata sangat pendiam, sulit menerima keadaan yang tiba-tiba sulit dikendalikan. Dulu Hinata tidak siap dan hingga kini ia belum terbiasa. Hinata takut...

"aku berusaha memahami Hinata yang berbeda. Tapi dia mengurung diri diruangan berukuran empat kali empat meter... itu benar-benar membuatku ikut gila! Kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang melihatku sekarang?" Hinata membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Neji orang seperti apa, Hinata tak bisa mahaminya. Tapi Hinata tahu menerima dirinya yang bahkan takut terkena paparan sinar matahari langsung bukanlah hal mudah. Sayangnya kadang-kadang kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Fikirannya kembali mengawang, dulu semua hal berjalan begitu sederhan sampai kejadian itu terjadi. Hinata menyalakan musik dengan volume tinggi mengabaikan rasa sakit ditelinganya yang berdengung-dengung, hanya itu cara yang bisa Hinata fikirkan untuk kembali mengosongkan fikirannya.

...

...

...

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terbangun tengah hari dengan matanya yang bengkak. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat ia membuka matanya cukup lama. Bahkan tidur membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

Neji pasti sudah pergi sejak pagi. Hinata hanya bisa menemukan beberapa potong roti untuk sarapan. Hinata melirik kejendela, ia melihat pria 'bahagia' itu lagi. Kali ini pria itu terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menatap benda kecil digenggamannya yang menurut Hinata semacam ponsel. Pria itu terlihat tegang saat menatap layar ponselnya dan beberapa saat kumudian ia menganga lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"hng..." Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mulai menggigit sedikit demi sedikit rotinya dengan enam puluh kali kunyahan. metode yang ia gunakan benar-benar ampuh untuk menekan nafsu makannya, buktinya sekarang perutnya mulai mual hanya karena beberapa gigit roti.

Setelah meneguk susu ia mendekat kejendela agar bisa melihat pria itu lebih jelas. Pria itu melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria membuat Hinata tersenyum. Tunggu! pria itu melihat Hinata? Hinata langsung lari dan melompat kekasurnya. Badannya bergetar gugup, wajahnya merona. Sejak kapan pria itu menyadari keberadaannya?

...

...

...

"Teme kau tahu siapa yang tinggal dirumah Neji?" Sasuke menatap Naruto menyurhnya bicara lebih lengkap,"yah... awalnya kukira Neji yang sering melihat keluar jendela tapi saat kuperhatikan dia memakai gaun tidur putih." Sasuke terdiam cukup lama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga terdengar Naruto memanggil manggil namanya sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke,"Oi teme!"

"Berisik dobe." Sasuke mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah.

"lupakan saja lagi pula mana mungkin teme sepertimu tahu."

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok. Apa yang salah dengan gadis itu? Neji juga bilang tak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia menolak bicara dan bertemu dengan siapapun bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Teme kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah Neji." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tanpa menatap Naruto.

...

...

...

"Jangan ditutup!" Sasuke meringis karena Hinata tetap bersikeras menutup pintu padahal ada kaki Sasuke disana.

"S-sudah ke ku bilang Neji tidak a-da dirumah."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ayolah, kenapa begitu sulit untuk sekedar bicara?.

"A-a aku s-sibuk..." Hinata beralasan sambil menggencet kaki Sasuke hingga suara ringisanpun terdengar. Sasuke mengalah, ia menarik kakinya keluar dari pada kakinya lepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan kembali besok!"

"..."

"Dan kau akan mengijinkanku masuk..." Hinata meringis ngeri. Pria itu baru saja mengancamnya kan?

Apa Hinata harus mengadukannya pada Neji? Atau pada polisi? Benar. Hinata bisa melapor pada polisi antar galaksi dan mengatakan alien aneh mencoba menginpasi planetnya. Itu tidak masuk akal, tapi Hinata malah memikirkan pilihan itu dengan serius.

Apa yang pria itu inginkan darinya?

'Jika kau memutuskan hubungan, aku akan membeberkan yang telah kita lakukan.'

Hinata meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

'Hinata... kau sudah melakukannya dengan Kiba kan? Sekarang ayo denganku...' Matanya terpejam erat. Kenapa mereka terus mengganggu? Hinata hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang, sendirian.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hai :D

maaf lama...

makasih review nya...

Unyil bingung... Apa ini lumayan?

Lumayan kacau? Atau sangat kacau? XD

Kayanya jadi agak m... apa perlu dipindahin? :'v

#Jika besok datang

"Dulu kau... gadis yang manis..." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu rumahnya yang juga digunakan Sasuke untuk bersandar. Sasuke mencoba mencari titik sensitif gadis itu dengan sedikit mengenang masa lalu. Meski selama seminggu Sasuke melakukannya dan selalu gagal, Sasuke masih sedikit berharap. Ia yakin tak pernah mengenal gadis manapun sedekat ia mengenal Hinata.

Saat itu usia Hinata baru empat belas tahun. Masih seorang gadis cengeng yang dibawa Neji pindah ke Konoha karena kedua orang tua dan adiknya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

"Ingat saat kita semua tinggal bersama?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Ia tahu Hinata mendengarkan jadi tak masalah meski gadis itu hanya diam.

Kepalan tangan Hinata melonggar perlahan, mau tak mau ikut terkenang kisah lamanya. Saat itu empat orang teman Neji tinggal dirumah sempit yang kini ia kunci.

"..." Hinata menghela nafas panjang tanpa suara. Yah... Ada lima pria. Ada Sasuke manekin tampan yang selalu jadi idola Hinata, Naruto sikoki ceroboh yang selalu memasak makanan untuknya, Gaara yang selalu mengigau tentang mantan pacarnya atau Sai yang selalu memecahkan barang karena bermain bola didalam rumahnya. Hinata bisa melihat Neji marah sepanjang waktu tapi semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Hinata memiliki lima kakak tampan dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Sampai mereka semua pindah keluar kota. Tak ada lagi yang menjaganya.

Hinata tersenyum samar. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya memiliki orang yang bisa disalahkan.

"Apa kami terlalu lama pergi?" Sasuke menekan ketempat yang tepat. Hinata menekan dada bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun masih diam.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu disekolah? Apa pacarmu selingkuh? Kami akan memberinya pelajaran..." Hinata tertawa tanpa suara mendengar ucapan yang dulu selalu mereka ucapkan saat Hinata pulang kerumah dalam keadaan menangis. Ia ingat mereka pernah memukuli seorang laki-laki yang Hinata pacari karena selingkuh.

"Kau tahu Hinata... Kami sangat menyayangimu dan aku..." Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Harusnya ini menjadi waktu membuka hati Hinata bukannya mbuka rahasianya sendiri,"Aku dan Neji... sangat men... menghawatirkanmu." Sasuke mendesah lega merasa berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya.

Sasuke diam. Tak ada lagi cerita, yang terdengar malah suara langkah kaki yang menjauh hingga tak terdengar lagi. Hinata mengatupkan rahangnya menahan desiran ngilu diperut bagian atasnya. Ia ingin menangis.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mengeja nama itu perlahan.

...

...

...

Segala sesuatu berjalan lancar saat Hinata putuskan untuk hidup dengan caranya dan didunianya sendiri. Tak pernah terbayangkan hidup bisa begitu mudah hanya dengan duduk didepan komputer. Memakai pakaian terbaik dan termahal yang pernah kau tahu, menjadi cantik seperti apapun standar kecantikanmu dan kau bisa membual tentang apapun.

Hinata mendengus pelan melihat deretan postingan omong kosong seseorang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Dia menghancurkan hidup seorang wanita dan dengan bangganya pria penyuka anjing itu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat bijak.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa geli.

Jaman sekarang seorang motipator tak perlu orang baik.

Mungkin dunia berubah selama Hinata sibuk dengan ketakutannya.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai, memejamkan matanya berusaha melupakan pengalaman buruk yang selalu menghantuinya hingga setengah gila.

'Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau meninggalkanku...' Orang sok suci itu masih menyisakan bekas luka didada Hinata. Sebuah bekas pukulan yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Yang entah mengapa rasanya tak pernah bisa dilupakan. Tangannya perlahan mengepal, suhu kepalanya naik seketika dengan degup jantung berpacu cepat.

"Khhh..." Hinata berusaha memukul dadanya menetralkan nafasnya yang tercekat,"T-tolong..." Setetes air mata mengalir disudut matanya.

'Aku dan Neji menghawatirkanmu Hinata...' Hinata tak tahu ternyata ada yang peduli tentang hidupnya.

'Aku akan bermain denganmu... Setelah kubersihkan kandang kakakmu...' Pria itu orang yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Lama... Itu sudah lama sekali...

Sampai Hinata lupa kapan tepatnya.

"Uhukkk..." Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan darah hangat keluar dari hidung hingga turun kemulutnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dakkk Dakkk Dakkk...

"Kau mendengarku? Cepat bicara!"

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendu. Tidak terasa apapun, selain rasa takut.

Brakkk...

"Hinata!"

"Sadarlah... Kau kenapa?" Hinata bisa melihat samar-samar wajah panik Neji.

Ia membawa Hinata dipunggungnya. Sepertinya berlari kerumah sakit diujung jalan tak jauh dari bangunan apartemen mereka.

"N-nii san..." Hinata mengeja nama kakaknya dengan suara lemah.

"Diamlah... Kau akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum.

Suaranya... Sudah sangat lama Hinata tak mendengar nada seperti itu.

"Nii-san... A-ada y-yang menggangguku..." Bisik Hinata terbata-bata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya keleher Neji.

...

...

...

"Sepertinya pembuluh darahnya pecah.." Neji tak tahu tentang hal semacam itu. Ia seorang mahasiswa hukum. Tapi jika seperti ini, Hinata terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Seluruh pakaiannya basah oleh darah bahkan pakaian Neji juga. Tidak heran mengingat hampir dua puluh menit Hinata mengalami pendarahan dihidung hingga kemulutnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Bisik Neji pelan. Ia membelai puncak kepala Hinata penuh sayang. Perasaan bersalah mulai membasahi punggungnya.

Neji sungguh tak pernah menyerah tentang adiknya. Tapi ia merasa bersalah. Karena sepertinya ia tak berusaha lebih keras untuk mendengar keluhan Hinata.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Neji lagi sekedar memuaskan sisi emosionalnya. Neji tentu tahu Hinata terkapar kekurangan darah dan tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya.

#Hinata

Itu sudah lama, mungkin tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu aku hanya remaja tanggung. Aku hanya merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman semasa kecilku saat masih tinggal di Suna.

Dia memintaku datang kerumah barunya di Konoha dan aku menyetujuinya.

Saat kecil aku sering bermain bersamanya. Jadi kukira sedikit mengingat masa lalu akan menyenangkan.

Tapi dia melakukan hal aneh padaku yang sebenarnya tak kumengerti maksudnya.

Saat itu aku baru mengerti kenapa Neji bilang rok yang kukenakan terlalu pendek.

Aku kesakitan, rasanya seperti tubuhku hancur. Sambil menangis kukatakan aku menyesal dan takan kenakan pakaian itu lagi. Tapi pria itu hanya tertawa. Tawanya menakutkan.

Setelah sisa hari itu selesai dia baru melepaskanku meski dengan cara yang memalukan, tapi besok dan besoknya lagi aku tak mengerti kenapa semua terulang dengan mudah. Aku rasa sesuatu dalam diriku hilang beberapa bagian.

Saat teman sekelasku mulai bicara soal pengalaman pertama seks mereka aku justru meringkuk dipojokan kelas.

Aku tak mengerti... apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka begitu bangga?

Karena rasanya menyakitkan diawal, dan makin menyakitkan saat tubuhmu menuntut seperti seorang pelacur.

Sangat menyakitkan saat darahku berdesir dan bergejolak hebat seolah satu atau dua pria takan pernah cukup.

Karena aku tak ingin hidup seperti itu...

Satu pukulan tepat mendarat didadaku seperti sempat menarik sebagian kesadaranku. Tapi aku lepas dari orang itu.

Karena aku lepas darinya... Kukira akhirnya semua baik-baik saja.

Orang bijak berkata. Berhati-hatilah... Karena saat seorang pria bergosip, ucapannya akan segera menyebar ke setengah penduduk bumi lebih cepat dari wanita.

Tidak lebih dari dua hari Semua orang mulai menatapku dengan cara yang aneh dan beberapa pria mulai menguntitku sepanjang waktu.

Awalnya aku membuat sendiri jam malamku lalu aku sadar bahkan saat siang begitu terang, penjahat tetaplah penjahat.

Kuputuskan aku takan lagi keluar dari rumah...

Semua pria terlihat sama...

Mungkin Neji juga begitu...

Jadi aku mengunci pintu kamarku, aku menolak makan atau menonton bersamanya.

Karena aku bahkan mulai takut pada diriku. Bagian dalam diriku yang selalu haus akan sesuatu dan itu membuatku makin takut.

Entah ditempat yang mana kini aku terbangun dan yang kulihat adalah kelima kakakku. Baru kuingat hari ini... Pria yang tinggal disebrang jalan adalah Naruto-niisan. Pria yang selalu memasak untuku saat aku masih anak-anak. Dia selalu bahagia seperti biasa.

Sasuke-niisan. Neji bilang kami masih terikat persaudaraan meski aku sendiri tak tahu bagian mana yang terikat. Dia tuan steril yang selalu terobsesi membereskan segalanya.

Neji-niisan. Dia selalu seperti pria tua. Dia memarahiku karena pakaian yang kukenakan terlalu minim. Dia akan memarahiku jika aku makan es krim tengah malam atau jika aku menghabiskan jatah bulananku dalam seminggu.

Ada Gaara dan Sai juga... Mereka semua tersenyum sambil bertanya siapa yang menggangguku.

Baru terfikir olehku...

Apa aku salah memahami sesuatu?

Sepertinya kakiku berjalan ketempat yang seharusnya tak kudatangi. Lalu aku marah karena tak ada yang melarangku.

"M-maaf... maafkan aku nii-san..." Aku takut jika ada orang yang kecewa padaku. Jadi kubuat banyak alasan untuk menyembunyikan diriku.

#


End file.
